


(Un)virtuous Reality

by Xparrot



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Community: onepieceyaoi100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://onepieceyaoi100.livejournal.com/">onepieceyaoi100</a>, topic "pornography".<br/>From <a href="http://inu-neko.livejournal.com/"><b>inu_neko</b></a> et al's <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/inu_neko/52191.html">hackers A/U</a>, used without permission. Er, can I have permission?</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Un)virtuous Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For [onepieceyaoi100](http://onepieceyaoi100.livejournal.com/), topic "pornography".  
> From [**inu_neko**](http://inu-neko.livejournal.com/) et al's [hackers A/U](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inu_neko/52191.html), used without permission. Er, can I have permission?

He'd left the door unlocked again - for a guy voted most paranoid by his sixth grade class, he'd done that a lot lately - so of course Luffy had let himself in. And of course Luffy was on his computer. There wasn't a security system programmed he couldn't crack without trying; a few passwords were not so much protection as an open invitation. But when he saw the game Luffy was playing Usopp was--mildly surprised. Except for the mild part. And the part desperately hoping that Luffy hadn't stumbled across that special birthday mod from Sanji.

He hadn't, but he'd gotten far enough that Usopp blushed.

As the lock clicked Luffy glanced back, grinned unashamedly. "Welcome home!"

"Uh...yeah, hi." Usopp tore his eyes away from the bodies writhing in 1600x1200 32-bit color animation. He'd already seen it. Several times; this was second option, third cut scene, one of the easier scores. Though usually that smaller, lither figure had a different face. "You like the, uh, game?"

Luffy wrinkled his nose. "It's boring."

Something in Usopp broke. He was fairly certain it wasn't his heart. "Maybe when you're older--"

"I mean, you just chose a few things, and then you watch that. Would be more fun if you got to _do_ something."

"Er."

"Wouldn't it?"

"Well...maybe..?"

"Good," Luffy said, and kissed him.

Some unknown time later Usopp gasped, "Where'd you learn--"

"Sanji showed me."

Usopp wondered how ethical it was to murder one's best friend if one had justifiable cause.

"He gave me one of those," Luffy pointed a toe at the game case, his hands otherwise occupied. "So I played it. All endings. Didn't look too hard. But this is better!"

Well, of course, Usopp thought hazily, the hidden endings always were the best, after all...


End file.
